Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a browser application to request a content page (e.g., a network page, a Web page, etc.) from a server computing device via a network (e.g., the Internet). In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of image quality of the requested content as reconstructed at the client computing device. Artifacts resulting from the encoding process can lead to degradation of content image when it is reconstructed at the client computing device.
Some content providers attempt to facilitate the delivery of requested content through the utilization of a content delivery network (“CDN”) service provider. As with content providers, CDN service providers are also generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of image quality of the requested content to the client computing device. Accordingly, CDN service providers often consider image quality to generally improve the quality of delivery service.